1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet feeding system with disposable inserts and, more particularly, pertains to keeping pet food bowls clean through the use of convenient removable liners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet feeding dishes is known in the prior art. More specifically, feeding dishes heretofore devised and utilized for use in feeding pets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,325 to Koch discloses a feeding bowl and liner therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,121 to Zielin discloses a dog feeding apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,594 to Boechlert discloses a disposable feeding dish and its complementary receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,930 to Trego discloses a pet feeding dish having disposable liner and stationary mounting means.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose keeping pet food bowls clean through the use of convenient removable liners.
In these respects, the pet feeding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a plurality of removable liners within a pet feeding dish.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new pet feeding dish which employs a number of removable liners. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.